Grapevine Fires
by Boys Should Kiss Boys More
Summary: . No one cares about your Twitter. NOTHING PERSONAL. The long-awaited sequel to Tessellate.
1. Aiden Believes We're Lying Face Down

**Chapter One: Aiden Believes We're Lying Face Down**

I relished the warmth of Stan's hand in my own as we walked together; I smiled at him, and he would smile back. I pecked him on the cheek, and he would kiss my lips, chastely and sweetly. I would stare t him out of the corner of my eye, and he' pinch my hand teasingly.

It was perfect.

That is, until we got to the bus stop; Cartman had started driving to school to avoid 'us fags' at the bus stop; and Kenny..

Oh god, Kenny.

He was still bitter over our 'break-up'. He didn't speak to us; he glared at me constantly, and tried to inflict as much pain as possible on Stan in gym or at football practice. II had yelled at him plenty of times, cried for him to be our friend again, but he wasn't having it.

Stan and I stood together, looking down one direction of the road, while Kenny stared the opposite direction. I felt like crying as my mind was flooded with happy memories of out dead friendship.

"Kenny-"

Shut the fuck up." He barked; Stan turned angrily to him, letting go of my hand in favor of raising it to Kenny's face.

"Don't talk to Kyle that way you fucking asshole!"

"I'll talk to whoever I want however I want, bitch!"

"Not my boyfriend, you wont!" Stan yelled back. I stepped timidly between them, glancing from one to the other, and placing hands on their chest.

"Don't fight, please.." I begged, my eyes tearing up. Kenny glared at me, but I caught the flash of sympathy in his eyes. Stan glared at Kenny, and tugged me close to his chest protectively. I tried to smile at Kenny, but he looked away, pointedly ignoring me again.

I frowned, and stepped onto the bus with Stan.

I couldn't understand why he was still angry! It had been.. How long? Like, 6 months! Usually he's over break-ups way quicker than this! I bit my lip, angrily, and pushed all thoughts of Kenny from my mind as I leaned against Stan, kissing his cheek and snuggling. "I love you, Stan," he tensed, but smiled down at me and kissing my head.

I dozed on the ride to school, resting on my boyfriend.

-

"Broflovski, McCormick, pair up."

"Erm, Mr. Brodwick, I don't think that's a-"

"I don't care what you think, Broflovski, just do what I say." The elderly teacher barked, taking a seat behind his desk shakily as he pulled out a no doubt dirty magazine. I bit my lip as the other students gathered with their partners. I looked over at Kenny, who wasn't even paying attention. He was listening to his hand-me-down iPod and tapping his hand on his desk along with the beat.

I walked over shakily, and tapped his shoulder. He looked up at me, flashing a half-hearted glare.

"What do you want?" He asked harshly, putting away his iPod. I swallowed the lump in my throat and took a seat next to him.

"We have to be partners for the project," I said quietly. I could practically hear Kenny's teeth grinding as he resisted the urge the yell.

"Fine, whatever. What do we have to do."

"We have to write an essay and make a display for.." I checked through my notes. "Gay.. Marriage.. Rights.." I spoke softly, mentally smacking myself. Kenny seemed to be doing the same, but he cooled down.

"Fine, we can work on it after school in the library. I don't feel like dealing with it right now." I opened my mouth to object, considering how much we could get done with the near hour of class left. I bit back a retort as Kenny seemed to fall asleep to his iPod again.

"O..kay.."

-

"Sorry Stan! I have to work on a project after school today!" I said, pecking him on the cheek. "He pouted.

"But Kyyye.. I wanted to go on a date," I smiled, sneaking him a kissed.

"I know, but I really want to just e this project out of the way, then we can go on plenty of dates," I promised, relishing the hug he wrapped me in before I darted back into the school, heading straight for the library.

Kenny was already there, set up with a computer near the table, and several books on marriage rights. "I was thinking that you could right the essay, and I'll put the board together." I nodded, and sat across from him.

I worked quickly, typing at times, scribbling down notes, crossing out and circling things I didn't or did want to add into the finale essay. Kenny worked just as silently as I did. "Why were you going to let me be your first?" Kenny asked suddenly, never looking up from his work. I kept my eyes on my own papers and pencils as I answered.

"Because I was convinced Stan didn't feel the same way-"

"So I was your sloppy seconds?" Kenny barked angrily.

"So what if you were? You dated me when I was down!" I yelled back, thankful for the librarian to be gone. "And you practically tried to rape me!"

"I.." Kenny's mouth opened and closed as he searched for a response. I stood angrily, gathering all my notes and papers in my binder, and shoving it in my messenger bag.

"We can work on the project separately." I snapped, exiting the library and hurriedly walking down the hallway. I hear rushed footsteps, and papers floating to the floor behind me.

"Kyle, wait!" I stopped, but didn't turn to face him. "Give me another chance."

"Why? I'm perfectly happy with Stan. I love him."

"How can you love him if he's never said it back?" I tensed, and turned to stare at the blonde. "I've noticed how many times you say it, even if you think I'm not listening."

"K-Kenny-"

"He hasn't said it back, ever. He just kisses you, or looks away. Doesn't he." I glared tiredly, turning to walk again. A hand grabbed my arm. "Kye, I don't want to be mean, but he doesn't deserve you-"

"Oh, and you do!?"

I could if you gave me a chance. I know I fucked up,"

"Big time."

"But I would tell you I loved you every morning. I'd text you late at night, just to tell you how much I love you, I'd write sappy love poems and whisper it softly in your ear. You wouldn't have to say anything back, because I would already know-"

"Stop it!" I yelled, running off. I left Kenny behind me as I ran out of the school, down the sidewalk. I dint go to Stan's house, and I still couldn't go home. So I went to Stark's Pond. I set my books down in the snow, and sat on the icy bench.

I rested my chin in my hand and thought about what Kenny had said.

It was true, that Stan never said he loved me back, but I just wrote it off as his manly pride. I bit my lip nervously. I had tried to take it to the next level, and he make some excuse about being hungry, or tired, or not feeling well.

And I let it slide every time.

I felt tears drip into my lap.

Why was I crying?

I loved him!

But..

Did he love me?

* * *

Well, here it is! The long-awaited sequel to Tessellate! It's not pre-finished like Tessellate was, but it's pretty long so far :)

Several of the song chapters are lyrics from All Time Low songs xD Oh, and Grapevine Fires is a much darker side, than Tessellate was. FYI


	2. Too Much of Anything is Too Much

**Chapter Two: Too Much of Anything is Too Much **

I didn't come home that night. I knew they would be worried, but I just stayed at a hotel. I couldn't go home and face Stan. My stomach was swirling with emotions; feelings for Kenny, feelings for Stan. Hatred.

I groaned as I flopped onto the mothy hotel bed, burying my face in the pillow. I yelped and jumped when my phone chimed with a text message. I picked It up reluctantly, recognizing the cartoony tone as Stan's ID.

_**Hey man, where are you? We're freaking out!**_

_I got into a fight.. I don't want to come home._

_**What?! Dude! Not cool! Where are you? I'm gonna stay with you!**_

_No! I want to be alone!_ I wanted to yell at the phone, as if it was Stan. But it wasn't, and I didn't want to feel any less sane than I already did.

_**Dude, come on.**_

_Just tell Sharon and Randy that I'm staying the night with my study partner._

_**Are you?**_

_What?_

_**Are you staying with him?**_

_No! Wait.. You know who my.._

_**Yeah, I asked Boob.. I mean Bebe.**_

I laughed out loud, literally. I smiled at the screen of my flip phone, before my face darkened. _I'm still not coming home._

_**Are you staying with him?**_

_I already told you no! He's who I got in a fight with!_

_**Oh. Good.**_

_Whatever, I'm going to sleep._

_**Dude, just come home! If not, I will find you!**_

_Please, you couldn't find a stick if it was shoved up your ass._

_**Wait.. What?**_

I snapped my phone shut, and tossed it back into my bag, ignoring the repetitive chiming. I pulled the blankets over me, and tried to fall asleep. Finally, even if it was to the tune of "How was I supposed to know you were over me", and even is I was crying, I dozed off.

-

I woke, tired and my eyes sore the next morning. I sat up rubbing my eyes, when I nearly screamed. My phone went off, and I reach for it, hesitating slightly before picking it up.

_17 unread messages._

I groaned, and opened my inbox, sluggishly reading them all. Most of them were from Stan, one from Kenny asking if I was OK, and that he had heard I hadn't come home. One was from Ike, the usual one where he told me he missed me.

The latest one was from Stan.

_**I want to talk to you. Meet me at Stark's ASAP.**_

I didn't bother replying, just got out of bed, shoving my phone back in my pocket, and grabbing my bag. I walked out of the room, making sure to lock the door behind me. I returned the key to the front desk and paid thee minimal fee.

I began my trek to the pond, half-contemplating either heading home, back to the hotel, or just to Stan's house. But I trudged on, and soon enough saw his shadow on the icy bench.

"H-hey.."

"C'mere." I shook my head. "Why not?"

"I.. I need to talk to you too."

"Well let me go first, cuz I have a pretty good idea what you're going to say." My mouth snapped shut, as much as I willed myself to argue. "You're going to say that I haven't been the best boyfriend, and that you thought it was just me being stubborn, cuz I don't tell you I love you, and cuz I didn't want to have sex with you." I bit my lip, and looked away guiltily.

"Y-yeah.." I said, taking an unconscious step closer.

"Kenny was right.. I still got angry at him though."

"You shouldn't-"

"I have every right, especially since everything he said was completely true." My mouth fell into a grim line. "I have been the worst boyfriend ever. But I have a good reason." I looked at him, but he was still facing the pond. "I haven't told you I love you because they're just words. They shouldn't mean a thing."

"But Stan-"

"I know normal couples say it all the time, but we're hardly a normal couple," he said, his eyes sparkled. "You know I love you, and I know you love me. I don't like that we have to announce it like it's something.. Something we have to remind ourselves of." My eyes watered, and before I knew it, I was running at Stan, wrapping my arms around him and sobbing into his shoulder.

"Oh god Stan I'm so sorry!"

"Don't apologize, it was my fault." He said calmly; he hugged me, tugging me into his lap and stroking my hair. "Well, mine and Kenny's."

"I.. God Stan I'm so sorry."

"Don't be," he whispered, kissing my ear.

"C-can I ask…" I hiccupped, and giggled as Stan wiped away my tears. "Can I ask why you didn't want to have sex-"

"I didn't think we were ready." I looked up at Stan. "It wasn't too long after the incident with Kenny. I didn't want to take advantage of you." I blinked rapidly, willing the excess tears to go away. "Trust me, if t wasn't because I didn't want to, I just didn't think we were ready."

'Do you.. Think about me in.. That way?" I asked, hinting. Stan's face blushed in the cutest way.

"Yeah.. I.." He mumbled the rest as he hid his face. I laughed, wrapping my arms tighter around his neck and kissing him.

"You're so cute,"

"Hey, I'm the man in this relationship, I'm not supposed to be cute!"

"But you are!" I teased, pecking his cheek. He pouted playfully, and kissed me. I returned the kiss, smiling as our lips moved together.

We broke the kiss, and stared at each other, conveying with our eyes what we vowed to never say aloud again.

_I love you._


	3. Couldn't Have Me, I Didn't Want You

**Chapter Three: Couldn't Have Me, I Didn't Want You**

Stan and I spent the weekend cuddling together on the couch, cutely nipping at each other's noses as we watched sappy romances, and laughed at the stereotypical romance that was so different from our own.

Shelly would give us teasing looks if she passed by, and Randy stumbled about, ranting about how he was happy his son had found a nice man to settle down with, and Sharon would counter with telling him to let us be, and usher him upstairs into bed, so he could sleep off the alcohol.

"Hey Stan?" I whispered on Sunday night, when his parents were asleep and we were creeping upstairs after finishing our movie marathon. He smiled at me, squeezing my hand. "When do you think we'll be.. Ready?"

He stopped walking to the bed, leaving the both of us in the middle of his bedroom.

"Whenever you say your ready Kyle. I'm just concerned about you, since Kenny was such a douche," I smiled sadly.

"He said he was sorry."

"Still," I shrugged off my shirt and pants, and accepted my usual nightshirt. Stan slept in his clothes, jeans and all. I laughed to myself quietly, and joined him in bed, relishing the warmth as he wrapped his arms around me.

"You know, my parents are leaving Wednesday to a family reunion, and Shelly's moving in with her friend at college," he hinted, nipping at my ear. I gasped, daring to look back at him.

"Are you.."

"We can decide when the time comes," he finished simply, kissing my open lips, and laying down to sleep. I turned so that Stan's chest was pressed to my back again, and tried to fall asleep.

"How long will we be alone?"

"Wednesday and Thursday."

"Awesome."

-

Stan and I walked to school hand-in-hand Monday morning as always. Kenny smiled at me, ignoring Stan's disapproving glare, and I smiled back.

"I'm glad you two worked it out,"

I opened my mouth to thank I=him, but I didn't miss Stan's mutter of "Like hell you are." Kenny didn't miss it either, but he just smiled even bigger, and patted my shoulder.

Thankfully, the bus arrived, cutting the tension I'm sure would've strangled one of us. I was suddenly hit with Stan and mine conversation the night before, and was overwhelmed by a giddy feeling.. He gave me a weird stare, but with a teasing smile on his lips.

I ignored him in favor of closing my eyes and trying to calm down before school.

It was hard, and It didn't really work.

-

"Kenny, I still think we should work separately as much as we can," I said quietly in English as we worked. He nodded. "So, how did you find out?"

"Last night? Oh, Stan called me to see if I knew were you were. When II told him I didn't he didn't believe me, so I proved it my saying that you ran off," I glared at him. "I explained everything that happened to him, and he still wasn't very happy. Hung up on me, the bastard." I laughed.

"I figured," I scribbled more notes. "Cant you guys at least try and get along?"

"I do! Now, anyways, but he always brushes me off!" He said. "I even tried to ask him if you guys wanted to double date with.." He blushed, and I smiled knowingly.

"Who! Kenny, c'mon tell me!" I said, almost bouncing in my sleep.

"Butters," he said quietly. I smiled.

"We'd love to!"

"That's not what Stan said."

"I'll talk to him tonight, and call you later, ok?" I spoke quickly, knowing the class was almost over. Kenny nodded happily, and followed my example of gathering my notes and papers together.

The bell rang almost a millisecond later. I waved good-bye to Kenny, and headed for my second-to-last class of the day: study hall.

It was boring, but one of the classes I had with Stan, so that made it ok.

I bounded into class, before nearly dropping all my papers. Over in the corner, at the table Stan and I usually, no, always shared, was Stan, with _her_.

I glared at him as he smiled and waved me over. I shook my head, motioning to a sheet of paper, acting as if it was something urgent, and took the empty single desk near the front of the class. I knew he looked confused, but was no doubt immediately distracted by that bitch.

I ground my teeth together, and tried to focus on my algebra worksheet.

I flicked my pencil at the wall angrily, and just hid my head in my arms for the rest of the period.

-

I hugged my books to my chest, and walked alone. I had ran out of class before Stan could even think about following me, and locked myself in the bathroom for the entire seventh period. Then, after the final bell had rung, I ran down the hall and out of the school, getting away as fast as possible.

I walked into the house, ignoring Sharon's offer of cookies and milk, and rushed up to Stan's room. I didn't bother locking the door, since we both knew where the hidden key was, and just flopped onto the bed, burying my face into the pillow and crying.

I noticed how I had been crying a lot since me and Stan got together. Hell, even our first kiss. I was crying during that.. But Stan never complained. I groaned, so confused about everything.

I jumped as someone knocked on the door. "Kyle?"

"It's your room, y'know."

"Yeah, but I.."

"Just come in," I snapped, still hiding my head in the pillow. Stan obeyed, setting his backpack next to mine, and sitting at the edge of the bed.

"Kye, did I do something wrong?"

"No."

"Then why did you avoid me like the plague?"

I bit my lip to keep from answering.

"Kye.. Please.. I don't want you to be mad at me-"

"You were talking to _her_." He looked startled as I spoke and sat up, holding the pillow to my chest, and leaning against the headboard. His face cracked into a smile.

"That's what this was about?"

"No. That's what this is about. I want to know why you still talk to that bitch."

"Kyle, dude, she's my friend."

"You don't keep straight girls as friends, Stan, you know that isn't how you are."

"Bebe-"

"Bebe is a lesbian! It's different!" Stan couldn't deny it, since it was his own reasoning I was using against him.

"You talk to Kenny."

"He has a boyfriend," Stan looked up sharply. "You really hate him so much you didn't even bother to listen to him?" He looked puzzled. "He tried to invite us on a double-date with him and Butters." I snapped, looking away, out the foggy window.

"Oh.."

"I told him we would go,"

"I.. I dunno.. It'll be awkward."

"So don't make it awkward. You two are the only people who are still bitter about it. Just try to be friend again." I looked at him. "If you two cant play nice, I'll convince Buttes to send Kenny home, and I'll send you home, and me and Butters will hang out."

Stan cracked a smile, and so did I.

"Alright, but just for you."

"Good."

"If you want to know, Wendy just decided to start talking to me.." He looked away blushing, and I squirmed nervously. "She wanted to know if you were good in bed."

I burst out laughing, giving him a disbelieving look.

"No way!"

"Yeah.. Girls have been asking me that a lot! They're all very concerned with how sexually and mentally stimulating our relationship is," he used air-quotes as he spoke, making me laugh harder. "I tell them you like handcuffs and being spanked," he teased. I threw the pillow at him before tackling him to the ground and beating my fists playfully against his chest.

"You didn't!" I whined.

"No, I told them that you like to dress up f-" I kissed him to shut him up, sighing as he wrapped his arms around my waist and held me closer. I broke off, and nuzzled his neck.

"You didn't really say anything like that though, right?" Stan shook his head, kissing my ear.

"Nah, I wouldn't tell them even if you did like that stuff." I punched his arm playfully, and sat up stretching. A knock at the bedroom door scared me, and I ended up rolling off Stan, crash-landing no the floor.

"Stanley? Kyle? We're leaving a day early since Grandma Estille doesn't seem to be doing too well," we chorused OK, but I added,

"Wish hr well from me!" Stan punched my arm as Sharon laughed.

"Oh Kyle, you're such a dear." Randy stomped up the steps and obviously leaned against the door as it creaked.

"Don't throw any wild parties while we're gone!"

"Okay dad!" We chorused again. They laughed to each other, and headed back downstairs.

I smiled at Stan, and tangled my fingers in his hair.

"Careful tiger," he whispered, "Shelley is still home." I pouted, kissing his neck and nipping at the tender flesh. He gasped, pulled at my wrists feebly.

"Don't think.. You can win me over just like that.." I sat up again.

"Oh, but I do think I can." I whispered back, returning to suck on his shoulder and grind my hips into his. He gasped, but pushed me away. I could see his pants were beginning to strain, so I shot him a look-

"Why're we stopping?"

"Because.. I want our first time to be something special."

"It'll be special!"

"Not if we're doing just because my parents left."

"Wasn't that going to be our reasoning in the first place?"

"Not really, I had an idea.."

"I'm not cross-dressing for you."

"That's not what I meant!" He cried indignantly. I laughed. "I just really want it to be special. I don't want anyone else to be home, and I don't want it to be while my rooms already a mess." I laughed again, and leaned up to kiss him.

"You're such a sweetheart." I teased. He gripped my hips and nipped at my lips.

"Yeah, you see what you do to me?" I laughed, kissing him again. He looked at his watch, and frowned. "I gotta go, I have that English project to work on." I matched his frown. "I'm sorry, why don't you go over to Kenny's?"

"We made the choice to work separately."

"And you say I make things awkward." I shrugged. "Just go over there, I don't want you to get bored." I shrugged again, but followed him, grabbing my bag and slipping n my shoes. "I'll walk you over there." II smiled, and accepted Stan's hand as we stepped into the cool air outside.


	4. Sick Little Games

**Chapter Four: Sick Little Games**

-Stan's pov-

I wiggled my fingers playfully in Kyle's hand. He smiled, but didn't look at me. Kenny's house was fast approaching, and I could tell he would rather just go home, take me with him, and cuddle. I frowned, and looked away as he walked up the broken steps to his front porch. I kissed his cheek, and gasped as he grabbed my shoulders to kiss me roughly.

He bit at my lips and tongue, and I held him close, returning the sensations.

"I don't wanna.." He whined. I laughed, kissing his forehead.

"I'll swing by an pick you up after I actually get somewhere on my project, okay?"

"Okay.. But II might already be home!"

"Then text me if you leave early,"

"Fine.." he pouted, and I kissed him again, determined to make those lips brighten like his face. "Floves," he said cutely.

I laughed, and stroked the side of his face. "Floves," before I turned and walked away, leaving him to ring Kenny's half-assed doorbell.

-

"Hey Stan," she purred as I stepped into her barren house. I grinned, hugging her back.

"Hey babe."

"Does he suspect-"

"Nah, told him that you wanted to know if me and him had fucked yet."

"Ah, like how every other girl in the school wants to know?" I nodded, kissing his neck and licking it teasingly. "You know, you still haven't given me what you promised.

"Sorry, it's a mentality thing! Dating a dude and trying to fuck a girl is pretty hard," I joked back. She smiled appreciatively.

"I'm glad you till love me after everything,"

"Of course I do babe. How could I not." I accepted her kiss, letting her tongue into my mouth and forcing mine into her's.

-

-Kyle's pov-

I watched Stan walked away, and suddenly I felt very lonely. That's when I turned to ring the doorbell. It chimed loosely, like a screeching cat, actually. There was a loud crash, a yelp, and then Kenny swung the door open. I blushed; his pants were unbuttoned and he was shirtless.

"K-Kenny? Who is it?"

"Kyle!"

"O-oh.."

"I'm so sorry Kenny!" I said immediately, as he fumbled with his buttons. "I'll go-"

"Why're you here?" He asked, stopping me from leaving.

"I came over to work on the project-"

"I thought you wanted to-"

"Work separately, I did! But Stan had to go and work with his partner, so he said I should come over and work on it, so I wouldn't get bored-"

"And what? Jack off in your guy's bed?" I blushed and glared at him as he chuckled. "Well come in."

"Should I? I mean, you guys seem b-busy."

"Just making out," he said casually, waking in and sitting on the holy couch next to the other flustered blonde. I nervously followed, closing the door behind me, and sat in the rickety recliner to the left of the couch.

"Sorry to intrude Butters,"

"It's fine Kyle!" He said happily. "I just got here a little bit ago."

"But, Kenny, he's-"

"I walk around shirtless, and I had just taken a piss when he showed up. I never got around to buttoning back up." I blushed. "You're so.. Innocent, Kyle."

"Ugh, I hate it," I said dejectedly. Butters and Kenny leaned forward, sharing a look of concern and deviousness.

"Why's that?"

"I want to.. _Y'know_… with Stan!" I said, "But.. He never seems to want to."

"Why?" Butters questioned first. I shrugged.

"He says he wants it to be special. Even when I try and be all sexy-"

"I'm sure that's no issue," Butters piped up, a friendly smile on his face as Kenny bit his lips as he held back laughter. I smiled back at Butters in thanks.

"He still doesn't want to!" I pouted. Kenny's eyes flashed, almost angrily.

"Hey, babe? Can you go upstairs and grab my bag?"

"Yeah!" Butters stood, kissing Kenny's cheek and skipping off. Kenny turned seriously to me, and whispered.

"Kyle, you said Stan had to work on his project?"

"Yeah, the same things we're doing for English-"

"He has normal English, remember?" I bit my lip, and bit it hard in realization. "We're in honors, we're the only class doing this." I felt tears prick my eyes again and I looked away.

"W-why would he lie?" I asked shakily, almost hysterical. He shrugged sadly.

"I don't want to jump to anything, but he could be cheating."

"What?! No!"

"Why else would he lie to you? He's only ever lied to you if it's something he really didn't want you to know. Not In the birthday surprise kind of way, but in the.. Cheating husband kind of way." II shuddered. "Kyle-"

"No! Oh god.." I cried out, loudly sobbing as Butters walked back into the room. He dropped Kenny's bag in alarm and raced to my side. I accepted his hug and sobbed against him.

"Kenny, what happened?"

"We think Stan is cheating,"

"On Kyle!?"

"Yah.. He lied about where he was tonight, so…" Buttes didn't need to hear anything more, and he hugged me tighter. Soon, Kenny wrapped his arms around me too, and I just cried.

-

After a much needed silence, and pint of ice-cream, I was ready to head home. Kenny insisted on walking me home, but I turned him down. "Stay with Butters, I still feel bad for interrupting." I said.

Kenny wrapped an arm around Butter's waist as I walked away. I heard the door close, and I was let alone in the night. I pulled out my phone, and sent a message to Stan, like I had said I would.

_I'm leaving Kenny's. We need to talk, again._

-

-Stan's pov-

I lifted my head lazily, moving the arm that was draped over Wendy's sleeping body, reaching for my phone that vibrated on the night table.

I flipped it open, blinking rapidly to adjust to the sudden burst of light.

_I'm leaving Kenny's. We need to talk, again._

I gasped, and carefully slid away from Wendy. Still, she woke up, and stared at me tiredly.

"Sorry babe, I gotta go, Kyle's coming home."

"Aww.. Okay.." She sat up, looking at me seriously. "Don't taint your dick with fag germs, please."

"I'll do my best to put it off." She smiled, and turned back over to sleep after I gave her a quick kiss. I got dressed again, before replying to the message. _**Alright. I'll be home in a bit.**_

* * *

Sorry about all the point of view switching in his chapter ^^'

Anywho... OH NOES! STAN IS A GIANT DOUCHEBAG! Bet ya didnt see that coming.. Or maybe you did, cuz you've been spying on me type ;)

By the by, I'm making the up as I go along xD


	5. I'm Just Falling To The Bathroom Floor

Chapter Five: I'm Just Falling To the Bathroom Floor

**-Kyle's pov-**

**I sat nervously on Stan's bed. It was ten-thirty. I had gotten home at nine-thirty, but Stan still wasn't back. Just as that thought ran through my head, the door opened, and I heard hurried footsteps arrive at the door. Slowly, the bedroom door creaked open, to reveal a soaked, but smiling Stan. He smiled at me, and held out the bouquet of flowers that was 'hid' behind his back. I tried to smile, but couldn't muster the courage. **

**Instead, I started crying, just when I had stopped.**

**He dropped the flowers, and rushed to my side, but I pushed him away.**

"**Kyle, what's wrong babe? Did Kenny-"**

"**Don't fucking try and blame a-anything on Kenny!" I shouted. He looked taken aback, but didn't continue with his sentence. "I know w-whats going on you bastard!" I kissed, sobbing. "You're cheating on me!"**

**His eyes widened and I knew his mouth ran dry. It was easy to read Stan. When his mouth ran dry, he would blink a lot, and sway, whether he was standing, sitting, or kneeling like he was now; he would lick his lips fruitlessly, and keep silent.**

"**KI know it's true! Cuz you don't have honors English! SO you wouldn't be doing the same thing ass me and Kenny!" He reached out for my shoulder, but I glared at him. "Don't touch me!"**

"**Kyle, I can explain."**

"**What? Hat you were just messing with me? That you felt sorry for me? I don't wanna hear lies, asshole!" I cried hoarsely. He frowned, and stood, walking away to close and lean against the door.**

"**I.. I've been seeing Wendy for a while.."**

"**Asshole!" I yelled.**

"**But.." he was out of excuses, and I could tell.**

"**I'm moving out." I barked, standing and trying to push him off the door.**

"**Kyle, please,"**

"**You wont say you love me because you don't love me! You wont have sex with me because you aren't gay! Or even like guys!" I shouted, still trying to shove him away from the door. "I'm sleeping on the couch, but I'm moving out as soon as I talk to your parents."**

'**Don't tell them-"**

"**I'm just going to say we're breaking up. That we got in a fight, that it's entirely your fault, and that I'm going to live with Kenny." I snapped. My heart ached suddenly, knowing that I was ending it with Stan. I was cutting all ties. "After I move out, I am never speaking to you again. I'm going to act like I don't know you."**

**His eyes widened.**

"**Kyle, you cant! We're super best friends! Forever!" He stepped away from the door, but grabbed my arm. I shook my head furiously, and tried to break out of his grip. "Kyle, please! I'll break It off with Wendy! I'll wash my dick till it falls off! I'll do anything!"**

**To me, it all sounded like fake excuses. I shook my head again, and finally, he let me go. I opened his bedroom door, and snapped it shut, leaving him in his room alone.**

**I got to the couch, and wrapped the only blanket I had brought with me from home around me, and cried no tears.**

**I didn't have anything left to cry.**

**-**

**The next morning was Tuesday, and I hurried to get ready; slipping silently into Stan's bedroom to grab clean clothes, before heading to the bathroom closet to Shelley's room and farthest from Stan's to finish getting ready. I ran out of the house, meeting Kenny at the bus stop.**

"**So.."**

"**He was fucking Wendy."**

"**Seriously?" I nodded, and tackled Kenny in a hugs as I simply hid my face. "So, what're you gonna do?"**

"**I'm moving out as soon as his parents get back."**

"**You can always stay with me." I smiled, pulling back from the hug as I saw Butters getting closer, with his usual dopey smile on his face. **

"**I kinda already told Stan I'd be moving in with you." Kenny laughing, kissing Butters as soon as he was close enough. Butters looked at me, but Kenny took the opportunity to explain, whispering it in his ear. I looked behind me, and suddenly got a very bad feeling. "Can we walk to school, instead taking the bus?" Kenny looked behind me, probably catching my drift, and nodded. He linked fingers with Butters, and put a friendly arm around my shoulders.**

"**We don't have to go to school, we could just sit at Kenny's." I perked up, looking hopefully at the taller blonde. He shrugged, taking a left turn instead of a right at the next crosswalk, leading us o his house.**

"**Thanks, you guys," I whispered.**

**-**

**And that's what we did. For six hours, we sat on Kenny's rotten couch, watching daytime soap operas, and TV shows like Maury and Jerry Springer. I got up, to go pee, and when I came back, I saw that Kenny and Butters had started making out. Blushing, I stopped myself from interrupting, and I walked upstairs. I looked around the house; it wasn't very big. There was Kenny's room, his parents room, Kevin's old rooms, and his sister's room. His sister was never home anyways.. As far as I knew, she had run away a couple years ago.**

**I peeked into her room, and noticed how dusty it was in there. I think I'd see I I could take her room.**

**Because I sure as hell didn't want to sleep in Kevin's old room.**

**He didn't run away, he didn't move out. I shuddered, hurrying myself into the sister's room, and sat hastily on the bed. I was dizzy all of a sudden; Kevin killed himself 2 years back, in his room. He tried everything: pills, alcohol, drugs, hanging himself..**

**But the pills and alcohol made him sleepy and clumsy, the drugs made him twitchy, so he couldn't stop wriggling in the.. The noose.. So he shot himself.**

**Kenny was the one who found him, after he heard the gunshot.**

**No one has been in the room since, and no one talks about it. Everyone just acts like it never happened.**

**I shivered, and tried to move on to something else. But all I could think about was Stan; I knew I needed to move on, but I.. I still loved him.**

**And it hurt.**


	6. Help, I'm Alive

**Chapter Six: Help, I'm Alive**

I got back home a little early, having left Kenny an Butters to their making out. They insisted I stay, but I declined, using the excuse that I needed to pack everything. As I trekked back to Stan's house, I was bombarded with memories of when I had to move out of my actual home. I immediately went to Stan for help.. And now I was leaving Stan.

Oh god, I was leaving Stan! I ran the rest of te way home, shakily and blindly. Finally, I burst into the house, the empty house.

That's when I realized Shelley was probably out, at college or with some friends. I thanked god for the peaceful silence, and hurried to the hallway closet for my two suitcases, before running up the stairs. I slowly went through each drawer, pulling out my clothes, and flinching every time iI touched something of Stan's.

"Hey Kyle."

"Jesus Christ!" I yelped, dropping the stack of some of my clothes as I whipped around to face Stan.

"Sorry.." He wasn't looking at me, just standing at the doorway and staring at the ground. "Y'know, I told Wendy off at school today, made her look like the biggest slut in front of everyone at lunch."

"Did you let on how you're the biggest man-whore? Or did you conveniently leave that out?" I snapped, bending down to pick up my clothes, and walk them over to my suitcases.

"Kyle, please.. I don't know why I was with her-"

"Because you aren't gay. It's as simple as that."

"Kyle, I love you!"

"No, no Stan you don't.' I said harshly. "You might think I'm pretty, or you might think I'm fun to hang out with, but you don't see me as a boyfriend, you see me as a friend.. Hardly." I returned to the dresser and closed what looked like a barren drawer, since my stuff was gone, only Stan's things remained.

"Kyle, I was a dick!"

"Yes, how astute of you to realize."

"But.. I do love you! You mean the world to me!" I bit my lip, making my eyes water. I had to keep reminding myself not to fall for his excuses. "You know all the shit that we've been through means something! The cults, the stupid adults-"

"And you Stan," I spoke softly, and sharply as I closed my suitcase and locked it with a _snap_, "are turning into one of those _stupid adults_." Stan looked shocked at my choice of words, but I didn't let it phase me as I picked up my suitcase, one in each hand, and brushed past him. "Fuck it, you can tell your parents what happened, I'm leaving."

"No Kyle please!" He was begging, and that made me happy. "Please, just stay until my parents get back!"

"Why should I? The sooner I don't have to deal with you the better."

"Please," I couldn't look at him, I couldn't seem him cry. "Pleae."

"No."

I dragged my suitcases down the stairs, and down the hallway. I could still hear him crying, but I tried to ignore it, in favor of leaving my Marsh House Key on the table by the door, and leaving.

Stepping into the cold air like I did seven months ago.

-

I didn't go directly to Kenny's, since I had a feeling thy would be pretty busy tonight, instead I sat at Stark's Pond, alone, and cold.

"What iz a puzzy like you doing here?" I felt my eyes widen, but I didn't move an inch. "Broflovzki, whas eet? You were always a beet of a softy for my taste."

"Well no one asked you Frenchie!" I shouted irritably. He chuckled, and I could sense the brown mop of hair standing next to me. He reached into the gravel, picked up a handful of rocks, and began tossing them at the frozen lake. "What do you want, Christophe."

"Aih heard zat you and your boyfriend broke up,"

"Yeah, so what?"

"Obviouzly, you are depressed."

"Well of course I am!"

"Why? You know you are too good for heem."

"Well.. Yeah. But, he was the first guy I-"

"He didn't take you," his 'he' was drawn out with a smirk.

"No!"

"Eet wasn't a question, Aih can tell." I blushed. He very suddenly sat next to me. "Aih never understood what you saw in heem."

"What do you mean?"

"As friends, you guys…" Christophe droned off, pulling out a cigarette I blushed worse.

"Why do you care," I muttered, looking away, which was hard with him scooting closer.

"Because you tried to save my life," he said softly. "That means more to me than almost anything." he stood, flicking his cig to the ground, and walked away. I watched him go out of the corner of my eye, before leaving the pond, and heading for Kenny's.

-

"Hey Kye.. You moving in early?" I nodded silently, thankfully Kenny was fully dressed this time. "You just missed Butters, like 20 minutes ago. I smiled.

"I kinda meant to, I wasn't sur if-"

"I'm not touching him until he's ready." Kenny said proudly. "Sure, we make out, but that's cuz he wanted to. I wasn't sure how it was going to work out.. But so far, it kicks ass."

"I'm glad." He looked at me. "Stan tried to pull some bullshit with me, about how I should forgive him, cuz he dumped Wendy in front of everyone today." Kenny nodded.

"I heard about that, Craig said it would've been epic if he hadn't already been such a douche."

"Oh.. Is everyone siding with-"

"You? Yeah, pretty much," Kenny laughed bitterly to himself. "God, I cant believe I was about to try and be friends with that asshole again."

"Please, Kenny, can we stop talking about Stan?"

"Of course," I smiled, and Kenny took my suitcases. He put them at the foot of the stairs and led me into the kitchen. "You hungry?" My stomach growled in response.

"Christophe showed up at-"

"Who?"

"Oh.. This French kid who helped us when we had that war with Canada. You were dead."

"Typical."

"Anyways, he died, but he showed up at Starks Pond when I was sitting there."

"But you said he died."

"I think he came back, like you."

"Awesome! Ask him sometimes." I looked at him, accepted the plate of toaster waffles.

"What makes you think I'll see him again?"

"Just a sixth sense." He said with a goofy grin. I stuck my tongue at him, and shoveled the waffles into my mouth. He laughed, and stretched. "I'm beat, you can sleep down here until we get the room cleaned out." I nodded, and watched him go up the stairs.

After I finished the waffles, I set the paper plate next to the sink, and grabbed my blanket from my suitcase. I wrapped the blanket around me again, and curled up on the couch.

"Good night, Kenny," I whispered.


	7. NOTHING P3RSONAL

**Chapter Seven: Nothing PERSONAL**

Kenny walked me to school the next day, and Butters met us half-way. I felt calm, and safe, even if there were butterflies in my stomach at going to school. It would be hard to avoid Stan. Kenny kept reassuring me, and Butters patted my arm constantly.

Once we actually got to school, I was happy to shake them off, in favor of getting to my first class early. But, that relief drained away once I recognized the brunette who sat in my desk.

"Christophe, that's my desk."

"Aih know. Aih was waiting for you." I frowned.

"Gee thanks," I replied sarcastically. He grinned back at me, and reach for my wrist, I flinched, pulling away.

"Kyle, you don't have to flinch. Aih wont hurt you."

"And how long will it take you to break that promise? Took Stan six months, trying to compete?" I don't know what I was saying, but I was angry, and I didn't want to deal with men right now. I looked around, noticing the teacher was gone. "How do I even know you are real?! You died!"

"Like your friend Kenneth, Aih came back, but just this once."

"Why? After how much you said you hated the world and everyone in it, why would you bother coming back!?" I snapped, trying to will myself to walk away, but I couldn't.

"Because I fell in love with a certain _Jew_." I gasped, and turned to run, but I could feel the leather glove on my long sleeve shirt. "Aih'm not asking you out, Kyle. Aih am mearly asking for us to become friends, and then maybe after you're over _heem_, we could try." I looked at him, realizing it was like making friends with a stranger. But I found myself nodding.

"O-okay.."

-

The rest of the day was better, I noticed that Christophe was in all of my classes, giving me someone to talk to if Kenny or Butters weren't there. Stan looked depressed, and irritated, and I cant deny it.

That made me happy, to see him like that.

I still wasn't entirely convinced that Christophe was there, so we spoke quietly, always taking the back seat in a classroom, where no one would look at us, or question if I was in fact talking to myself.

Finally, lunch rolled around, and I felt scared to be walked the crowded hallways. "Chri-Chris.."

"Hmm?"

"Stay close, please." He nodded, and put my hand on his backpack. I gripped on for dear life, my knuckles whitening as I caught a glimpse of Stan headlining towards the cafeteria moodily.

Once we were in the table-filled room, I nearly screamed as Kenny came up behind us.

"Hey Kye, how you doing?"

"G-good.. Kenny! This is Christophe!" The brunette nodded at Kenny, looking around angrily, his eyes lingering on Stan.

"Bonjour," Kenny smiled back, returning the handshake.

"So, I hear you rose from the dead?"

"Oui, and I hear you do it regularly."

"Not so much, since I've got something to live for." Kenny said, wrapping an arm around Butters, and placing a kiss to his head when he was distracted. Christophe smiled, and I smiled too.

"You're a romantic." Kenny laughed, shrugging. The four of us moved together, with me sandwiched between them all.

I think they were trying to protect me.

We got lunch, and sat down at a four-person table, leaving no room for interruptions. I looked around the cafeteria, and realized how different things had become in a day.

Stan was sulking on the stage, Cartman had a flabby arm swung around Wendy. Though, she looked ready to vomit. I saw the usual table I would sit it, with Craig, and Tweak, and Jimmy, they all waved at us from across the room, and is smiled, waving back softly. Tweak twitched, and I distinctly heard "Oh Jesus!" before Craig patted his shoulder, and talked to him to calm him down.

"Kyle," Christophe had stood.. When had he done that? "Kyle, do you want me to take your tray?" I nodded silently, noticing the bell would ring soon. I accepted Kenny's hand up, but still leaned against the table. They looked at me worriedly.

"I'm fine.. Just sleepy."

"We can work on her room tonight." I nodded. The bell rang, the shrill scream of it echoing over the campus. I stopped Christophe, waving Kenny and Butters off.

"Christophe, I.."

"Don't say it Kyle. You need to recover."

"No! Don't tell em what to do!" I snapped, ignoring the kids who were filing out of the cafeteria glaring or just plain staring at us. "I want to date you!" I insisted. I caught Stan walking by, and I didn't miss his tensed shoulders, and sour look on his face.

"Kyle, Aih will not be your rebound."

"Then don't! Be my boyfriend." I laced my fingers with his on impulse, and surprised myself with how nice it felt. He noticed it too, by the ways his eyes widened, but a smile graced his smoke flavored lips.

"Fine," I punched him playfully.

"Don't sound so excited, you might break something." He chuckled softly, and unlinked our fingers. I was about to question when he wrapped an arm around my waist. I blushed, but smiled.

This was nice. Very nice.


	8. I Hope That's Him At The Door

Chapter Eight: I Hope That's Him At The Door

**-Kenny's pov-**

**I ground my teeth together angrily. I had mentioned something about going out later, and Kyle had basically forced me out of my own house, mentioning how he didn't want to be a burden, and he could box up everything by himself.**

**That boy was too nice sometimes**

**Honestly, but I still chuckled to myself.**

**I can say I was happy when Kyle immediately started dating Christophe, but the guy was nice, even if he was a smart ass. I still thought it was really soon,, and seriously.**

**After that bad of a break up? I would want to date anyone who had gotten out of that kind of thing.**

**That's why I was on my way to the Marsh home, hands shoved in my pockets, and a dwindling cigarette hanging from my lip. That boy had messed up big time. I knew he knew it, but I wanted to help him make it better.**

**It was clear as day to see that Kyle was still in love with Stan, he just didn't want to be any more. I knocked on the door, and heard a feeble "Come in." So I did.**

"**Stan, you asshole, stop moping around and try to do something."**

"**I did! I broke it off with Wendy-"**

"**So? You never should've been with her in the first place." Stan flinched.**

"**I know.. She.. She had just been dumped by Token, and it was a few weeks after me and Kyle stated dating."**

"**Dude, it's been going on for that fucking long?"**

"**Y-yeah.."**

"**Fuck, you have no chance."**

"**I know alright! I fucking know that!" He yelled, but didn't sit up from the couch. "I just want Kyle back. But now he's with Christophe."**

"**He still loves you." That got Stan's attention. He sat up and stared at me. "It's obvious, but he wants to forget you, and he thinks dating Frenchie will do that."**

"**Then, what do I do?"**

"**Do your best to make amends, don't try and win him back as a boyfriend. But as a friend. Eventually, he'll see that he still loves you." Stan smiled. "Don't get too cocky, stay single, and for god's sake, don't be an even bigger douche." I warned, turning for the door.**

"**You just came over to say that?"**

"**Yeah, besides I have a potentially homeless Jew staying at my house. I don't want to leave him alone too much."**

"**Jesus, is it that bad?"**

"**I dunno, but I'm not taking the risk." I said, giving a minor shrug, and closing the door behind me. I could tell Stan was already thinking of ways to win Kyle over.**

**So I began my walk back home.**

**-**

**I wanted to update since I haven't done so in a long time, and probably won't get a chance to for a while. I know, it's a short, filler-y chapter, but please, bear with me.**

**Floves~I-N**


	9. Prayers of Rain on Their Lips

**Chapter Nine: Prayers of Rain of Their Lips**

"K-Kyle.." I looked up at the sound of my name, and glared, Christophe following my example. "Kyle, I want to talk to you-"

"Well I don't want to talk to you," I snapped, returning to my lunch as Christophe's arm curled around my waist. I refused to look back, but Stan kept talking.

"I know I fucked up, Kyle," he seemed to be trying to ignore Christophe, and just talk to me. "I.. I'm not asking you to take me back. I could never ask you to do that," my heart softened for a split second- "I'm just asking you to forgive me. I cant sleep without knowing that your one sin I've repaid." He sighed at my silence, but I looked at him instead of speaking.

"Why do you want me to forgive you, if we'll never talk again, or even be friends again after this?"

"Like I said, I can't sleep at night with regret on my mind.. You know that.." He shot me a sheepish smile, and I distinctly heard Christophe growl. I shushed him, and looked up at Stan.

"Sin repaid," I said, with a small, sad smile. Before he could say another word, I grabbed Christophe's hand, and stood, sliding my tray into the garbage and walking away.

I left Stan behind, but I saw him walk the other way, too.

I felt like crying.

-

"Well I think it looks awesome," Kenny commented, as he slipped off the paint mask and admired our handiwork on the walls. I nodded, and leaned against him tiredly. "Sleepy?"

"Long day," I mumbled into his shoulder, before standing straight and stretching. "I talked to Stan today,"

"Really?!" Kenny turned to look at me wildly.

"Yeah, he apologized, and begged for my forgiveness."

"Really, now?"

"Yep.. I forgave him," I mentioned, my voice wavering too much to be casual. He smirked at me. He patted my shoulder.

"I'm glad you two are at least not trying to kill each other." I laughed.

"The roles are reversed," he gave me a quizzical look, but I waved in off, in favor of my stomach giving off a loud growl, and both of us laughing. "Food!"

"Dude, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind getting a job," Kenny mentioned as I headed for the door.

"Of course dude! You should've said something sooner!" I said frantically. Kenny laughed, and followed me down the stairs.

"You were kinda traumatized.. I felt bad," he said with a chuckle. His stare hardened. "Let me know when you o.. But.." His voice wandered. You really accepted Stan's apology?"

"You should've seen him.. He called what he did to me a sin… I couldn't help it." I almost thought Kenny was going to scold me for being too soft, and instead he wrapped me in a hug.

"I'm glad."

-

I pouted in the cafeteria, lazily slumped at the table, missing Christophe. A shadow appeared behinds me, and I recognized the puffball in said shadow. "You haven't worn that thing in like.. 8 years, dude."

"Yeah, but you wear yours everyday," Stan replied, sitting next to me and not looking at me.

"That's cuz I have cannibalistic hair," I laughed, and Stan did too. "You have perfectly normal, sleek, emo hair."

He punched my arm softly with a chuckle. "Hey! Just cuz I'm fabulous like that doesn't mean you need to be jealous!

"Jealous? Of what? Your devilish good looks that make you look like I shouldn't give you a pistol?" We both stopped bickering to laugh loudly, causing some heads to stare at us.

""Oh, you're so jealous." I smiled.

"Alright, I admit it, I, Kyle Broflovski am jealous of Stan's perfectly sadistic hair." He flicked me, rubbing his side as he laughed.

As we quieted down and people stopped staring at us I smiled at him.

"I-"

"No Christophe today?" He said suddenly, cutting off what I knew he guessed what I was going to say.

"O-oh.." I suddenly didn't want to talk about the brunette. "Yeah, he had a mercenary job, he said.." Stan eyed me in a way that plainly said

"'_And you don't think _he's _cheating?'_

I looked away sharply, my face flushed as I tried to kick at him. Stan laughed, and poked my head through my ushanka. "Stop!" He laughed, and stood. "St-Stan?"

"Gotta get to class," He said, motioning to the clock, noting the five minutes before the bell rang.

"R-right.. See ya later!" I called after him as he walked away. He didn't stop, but he did look back at me, shooting his infamous dazzling, perfect smile that made my heart flutter like it used to.

FUCK. DAMMIT. SHIT.

I smacked my face, and hurriedly marched out the other door of the cafeteria to my class, fuming, blushing, and severely confused.

* * *

Welp, how is everyone enjoying it so far? I needed to make Kyle;s still undying love for Stan very apparent..

At xXshy-LullabyXx: Do I get a cookie now? :D


	10. Sour By Choice, Sweet By Proxy

**Chapter Ten: Sour By Choice, Sweet By Proxy**

"Ch-Christophe.. Ah.." I moaned as I felt him suckle at my neck, I could smell his smoky, ashy breath as he fogged up my reading glasses. "Dam-dammit, I was trying to study.. Ah!" I flinched as he nipped in response to my complaint. I loosely gripped his sleeves, trying to shift away as well as get closer. "'Tophe.. Stop.." I pushed him away, giggling at his disgruntled groan.

"Why iz eet that you never let me 'ave any fun, eh Broflovski?" I punched his arm.

"We're dating, the least you could do is call me Kyle,"

He didn't respond, but pushed himself off of my, and lit a cigarette. "Want one?" I shook my head furiously.

"I thought you said you were going to quit."

"Ah, I lied." He said, with a smirk. I glared.

"Asshole."

"Puzzy."

I sighed, running my hand over my face angrily. This was the kind of thing we had. He was an asshole an I was the whiny girlfriend.

Like Stan and Wendy.

I blanched, but covered it up as a cough; Christophe gave me a weird look, but shrugged and sat next to me.

"You're too stressed, Kyle," I raised my eyebrows without looking at him. "You need a cigarette."

"Dammit ! No! I don't smoke!" I stood, gathering my coat and bag in my arms before heading towards the door. He looked at me as I stomped, but didn't say a word. "Seriously Christophe, you are like the worst boyfriend ever." He chuckled.

"Ai know, but you love me-"

"No, I don't." He looked very seriously at me.

"Pardon?" The usually simple word was heavy and thickly accented, and weighed on my mind like a bad decision.

"They're just words, they mean nothing. But even if they did, I wouldn't say them to you." He looked shocked, and I turned away. I couldn't face people well. In a flash, he was in front of me, one hand cupping my face, the other pinning one of my own hands to the door behind me.

"True, they are just words, but they do have meaning." He whispered, his breath ghosting past my eyes and making me blink. "Mi amore," he whispered, nipping at my ear. He pulled away, and was gone, up in his room, leaving me to follow through with leaving.

That's what I did..

But it didn't register.

-

I sat, sleepy and groggy at the foot of my new bed when Kenny walked in. "Thank god it's Saturday dude, you look like shit."

"Gee, thanks, good morning to you to." I said, fighting off another yawn. He smiled.

"I'm going out with Butters today, you gonna go hang with Chrissie?"

"You know he would kill you if he heard you call him that." Kenny laughed.

"I know, but I'd trust you to murder him, hide the body, and flee with Butters." I raised a sleepy eyebrow, and threw a pillow at him. "What, too much to ask?"

"I don't want to date Christophe, anymore." I said, bluntly enough to even surprise Kenny.

"What? But you always seemed so happy with him?" He didn't sound too too surprised, but enough to make me smirk.

"He's such an asshole.. And not even in a loveable way." I could see Kenny's mind working, and mulling over the words.

"You better break it off soon then. I swear it looks like he wants to pop the question." I looked at Kenny, standing harshly but confused.

"What!? He's not that lovey-dovey over me!" II snapped.

"Dude.. You haven't heard him talk when your not there.. He's a romantic, and you're his latest -and really only- novel." I wanted to speak, but I couldn't think of anything to say. With a silly expression, Kenny shrugged. "I dunno.. I gotta go though, I'll make dinner when I get home." I smiled weakly and waved him off.

Before rushing into the bathroom and splashing my face with water.

God dammit I hate men!

-

"Christophe,"

"Kyle," we greeted each other calmly, as I stepped into his smoky house. "What brings you 'ere, I thought we might be over."

"I actually came to-"

"Apologize? Declare your love for me?" I glared.

"No, I came to officially end it." His eyes narrowed defiantly. He stopped close, and backed me up to the door again.

I opened my mouth to yell, but he stuck a finger, hooking it on the side of my mouth, and slipping his tongue into my open mouth easily.

I squirmed, pounding my fists against his concealed muscular chest, before he broke away, snapping the string of saliva connecting us. "Going to say something, or shall I continue?"

"Dammit, get off m-"

"Don't mind if I do," my eyes widened, but relaxed as he cupped me through my gray skinny jeans. He was much more gentler than Kenny.

Much sweeter.

Because he loved me. I wanted to cry suddenly, but instead I fell limp as his hands trailed greedily over me.

I could feel him carry me while whispering in my ear things I couldn't remember even if I had been listening. He set me softly on his bed, and pushed me back.

I grabbed his arm, and squirmed back, avoiding him,

"Kyle, I love you." I shook my head.

"I cant break.. Y-your.." His face softened, and he laced his fingers in mine. "I don't love you! I cant hurt you like that!" I shouted, trying to pull away, only to realized how weak I actually felt.

"Kyle, I love you.," he spoke again. I looked at him, and our eyes locked. I didn't blink, and neither did he.


	11. Before We All Burn

**Chapter Eleven: Before We All Burn**

I rubbed my arm with my hands, my breath fogging up the air ahead of me. I don't know where I was going, what I was doing, except that I hadn't left town, and that I was walking. I ran out of Christophe's room, assuring him we were over before I left.

My tears felt icy on my cheeks, but I didn't wipe them away. I saw the pond ahead, and the broken and moldy wooden stake-

**STaRkS PoND**

- I smiled, and collapsed onto the bench. The feeling of Christophe's fingers was quickly fading, and I relished that my jacket hadn't even gotten undone before I stopped him.

That's when I lurched forward and cried.

My eyes pressed into the palms of my hands as I sobbed. I wasn't ever going to find anyone else.

Stan was my only man. My one and my only.

I cried harder.

-

"Hey Kyle, you're back?"

"Y-yeah.." I said softly, stepping past Kenny into our house, and heading immediately for the stairs. "I'm going to bed-"

"What happened?" The question was quick, sharp, and aimed. I turned to glare at Kenny, only half-heartedly.

"What do you mean-"

"You know damn well what I mean!" He snapped. "What happened between you and Frenchie? He better not have hut you, or I swear-" I shook my head quickly, rushing over to a seething Kenny.

"I swear! He didn't do anything!.." I looked away, and Kenny grasped my chin.

"I can tell you're lying."

"I.. He tried to make a move on me.. But I stopped him before it went anywhere!" I said hurriedly, anxious to go to sleep, or at least lie down alone. Kenny's hand fell from my chin, to my neck, shoulder, and down my arm. He ghosted his fingers over mine, and leaned forward, kissing my forehead lightly.

"I'm glad you stood up to him," a small smile accented him, before he turned back into the kitchen. I blushed brightly, but smiled, and walked up the stairs. I opened the door, closing it with an inaudible snap, before collapsing onto the bed.

-

OH GOD I KNOW I SUCK D:

A really lame update, I'M SORRY. I just needed to show what happened after Ten, and I needed some segway into Twelve D: Feel free to throw fruit a me *ducks*


	12. Sweet Dreams

**Chapter Twelve: Sweet Dreams**

-Kenny's POV-

I waved Kyle off as, yet again, he decided to go on a walk. Whenever I asked him where, he'd say-

"Nowhere,"

If I asked him who he was going to see, he'd say-

"No one,"

I closed the door in frustration, and slid onto the couch, rubbing a hand over my face. As soon as my body sunk into the couch, there was a knock at the door with a friendly. "Kenny~" I smiled.

"Come on in!" Butter opened the door, leaving his bag by his shoes, and snapping the door behind him.

"Kenny, you shouldn't just leave your door unlocked! Someone could come barging in!" I laughed, and reached over the back of the couch for my blonde. He leaned closer, and wrapped his arms around my neck.

"So, my lovely, what brings you here?" I asked, casually tugging him over the couch , tumbling down with me. He laughed, his hair falling in front of his eyes, before answering.

"I missed you!" He kissed me softly on my nose, before snuggling closer. "I.. I saw Kyle leave.." His face suddenly flared red, as he looked at me through soft golden eyelashes. My heart sped up just looking at him. "I was thi-thinking.." His mouth was right at my ear as he spoke.

"Yes, Butters?"

Instead of answering, he pressed down, and threw his head back mutely. All of my blood split, rushing south and north simultaneously. He stooped all movement suddenly, and smirked at me. His mouth was suddenly breathy against my ear as he began grinding in a pattern.

"Get what I mean?" I swallowed, unable to look at him.

Then, he stopped for real.

"Gah! Kenny! Are you okay? I'm so sorry! If you don't want to then we don't have to, but I just re-really…" He trailed off, biting his lip nervously.

I grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at me.

"I do want this," I whispered against his lips. "But are you sure you want me? I'm so horrible, and tainted,"

"I'm too pure," he countered quietly. I smiled, pulling him close.

"Are you absolutely sure?" I asked, worry wavering my voice.

"Positive," I grinned, wrapping my arms tighter around him. He squeaked with a smile, leaning into the embrace. I nipped at his ear in return, easily carrying him upstairs, albeit a little awkwardly in my arms.

Kicking open my bedroom door, I fell on the bed letting him crash on top of me as we laughed. "Kenny, you dork."

"You love it." Butters tapped his chin, before nodding happily; he rested his manicured nails on my shoulders, smiling down at me. It brought up a giddy feeling in my chest, and I simply ran my fingers through his hair, savoring the moment. "I.. I love you Butters."

"I love you too, Kenny." He leaned down, hands sliding to rest on my exposed chest, and we kissed again: softer, and gentler this time. Our lips moved slowly again each other, Butters making small noises of appreciation. "Pl.. please Kenny.. I want this.." His spoke in one breath, nervously trying to proceed. I rubbed circles into his hips, sitting up and reversing our positions.

With a shaking hand, I peeled the clothes of his skin; his baby blue sweatshirt first, followed by the white tee he wore beneath that. Then his gray skinny jeans. I hesitated, stalling by removing my own pants

When I looked back at Butters, my breath caught in my throat; he had taken it upon himself to remove his boxers. And he was cautiously tugging at mine.

"Kenny.. Shouldn't _I_ be the nervous one here?" He said with a feminine giggle. I bit my lip, shuddering with excitement. "It's okay.. We're not little kids. Don't be so.. Scared." His hand delicately stroked my face, kissing my neck softly. "We're both virgins here. We're new to each other."

I nodded, shuddering again, but a smile spreading across my lips. "I know.."

Butters held the blanket up to his chest, smiling sleepily. I could feel the goose bumps as I ran my fingers over his arms and chest. To warm him up more, I wrapped my body around him, after grabbing another blanket.

"That… that was fucking epic." I snorted at Butters.

"You should talk that like more often." Butters grinned toothily at him. One hand slid from under the blankets to wipe more sweat off his forehead, but soon it rested there. His eyes began to droop. "C'mon, we can sleep."

"What if Kyle comes home?"

"He won't mind. He'll probably be happy for us.. If not a little embarrassed." It as Butters' turn to snort, and nod in agreement.

I pushed on Butters' shoulder to turn him towards me. He complied, smiling at me. I leaned forward, kissing his forehead, and he leaned into the embrace, wrapping his arms around my chest. I covered his frame with my arms, and rested my chin atop his head.

And together we fell asleep.

**AN: **So.. I'm back!… After.. Like, what.. Six seven months? Yeah… This partially finished chapter has been sitting in my arsenal for months.. But it's finished.. So here's some for the Bunny fans reading! I might post another chapter today J


	13. You're a Saint, You're a Queen

**You're a Saint, You're a Queen**

Kyle sighed and pulled his knees to his chest; the snow had melted and in an unusual turn of events in South Park, warmth coated the town. Despite this the red head was thoroughly bundled up. He watched a few ducks land on the pond surface, a mother and her ducklings, before they trotted off into the bushes. Sighing again he rested his head on his knees.

"Kyle?" Green eyes looked up, directly into the face of none other than Stan Marsh. "How are you? I heard about you and that French kid?"

"I broke it off... I was still rebounding." Stan nodded. "He liked me so much, it felt wrong," practically dredging up their old relationship, Stan shifted awkwardly. "What about you?"

"I.. I'm too confused to be dating anyone." The _'I don't want to hurt anyone else'_ and _'I'm still hopelessly in love with you'_ go unsaid. Kyle smiled, unseen as he looked away, across the pond again. Stan placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed lightly.

The silence is anything but awkward, but Kyle is itching to talk. "Stan,"

"Yeah?" The raven haired teen knows what's coming.

"Why did you do it?" Kyle mumbled, still staring over the pond and the mid day sunlight coating the surface. Stan sighed and ran a hand over his face.

"Because I do love you. I did before and I still do. There's no one on Earth who understands, accepts, and just knows me so well. I think you know me better than I do, Kye." The red head smiled, again unseen. "But.. Well, I'm a complete dick. Wendy propositioned me, and I don't know... I think it was just that when me and her had been dating, I'd wanted to get with her so bad." He paused to calm his breathing. "It was like a second chance."

Kyle frowned, very much put off by the answer.

"But.. It became so clear when you yelled at me. That what I was doing was possibly the stupidest thing I could have done. Wendy was a quick fuck, and as far as I think, not a very good one. I did something stupid, because I'm a stupid person." Kyle looked over timidly at his kind of sort of super best friend.

The silence reclaimed them and again it was hardly uncomfortable. It was soft, and timid.

"Kyle, can I ask you something?" The red head nodded. "Do you think we'll ever be normal again?" Green eyes sparked with anger. "I'm not saying as boyfriends," Stan chuckled bitterly. "I could never ask that of you. But, as best friends? I really mean it when I can't live without you." Kyle wiped at his eyes, even though the tears were small.

"Y-yeah, we will. We almost are." His voice holds too much promise and Kenny would scold him for being so forgiving. "I know how bad you feel.. And I'm still in love with you too," Stan's eyes widened minimally. "But I can't.. date you.. not now. But we're gonna be friends again."

"That's all I can ask for," the taller teen replied. Suddenly, Stan stood and offered a helping hand to the Jew.

"Huh?"

"Let's go shopping." Stan chirped, pulling Kyle into standing with him. "We can have a BFF day, and just hang out..." Stan's face pinked slightly. "'Sides. I kinda sorta went to see if you were at Ken's and Butters was just getting there so..."

Kyle's spine tingled. His face blushed. "Yeah, shopping. I don't want to.. intrude again..."

It had been a month before when Kyle came home from one of his walks to find Butters naked in Kenny's bed and Kenny naked, just out of the shower. Needless to say, the innocent little Jew had been thoroughly embarrassed.

Together they walked to the small strip mall. Without pausing in their walking Kyle cautiously tugged on Stan's sleeve. "Err, Stan. I don't have my wallet.. Hell, I'm still looking for a job.." He admitted. Stan smiled –that dazzling, 1000 watt smile– and patted his shoulder again.

"That's alright.. You know, if you wouldn't mind dealing with me a little more often, I could probably get you a job at the Cheesecake Factory." Kyle's eyes lit up in the way Stan had missed the most.

"That'd be great Stan! Kenny was wondering if I could get a job, but I'm just, like, completely inept–!" Stan laughed and continued to lead Kyle over to his work.

"Francine always says that she'd like more help around the kitchen. And you can bake, and do math, so you could work any position." Kyle laughed, his face tinting the slightest pink. His heart warmed as they chatted more. His heart kept telling him it had been too long since he and Stan had been like his.

His heart was about to pop out of his chest, which –right before an interview– probably wasn't a good idea. He shooed Stan away to sit at one of the little tables while he took on his interview.

Francine sat him down in her cramped office and smiled at him. Nervously, he fidgeted and handed over his scrawly resume.

"So, you're a friend of Stan's?" Kyle nodded. "C'mon boy, speak."

"Right, s-sorry," Francine smiled. "Yeah, Stan and I are really good friends."

"He talks about you al the time." Kyle's eyes widened. "He even learned to bake, he was a damn hard student to teach." Kyle laughed.

"He's always been that way. I tried tutoring him our freshman year, and it was torture." Francine laughed again. "He.. talked about me?"

"At first I had to put him n a leave, he was just the rudest little bugger to the customers. But then he got a little better, and I could trust him in the back with foods. Now he's mainly a cashier, but some days he'd come here after school a complete sour puss. And all the time, your name managed to slip into his ranting."

Kyle's face heated up and he again stared at his hands, tightly wound together in his lap. "S-so... about the job–?"

"Oh, you're hired. He's been telling me about your cooking skills for a while. Just don't let me down," the gray-haired woman teased with a wink. Kyle nodded.

"Thank you so much, Francine!" She stood with Kyle and they shook hands.

"Thank you dear,"

Kyle, giddy and bubbling, left her office and immediately tackled Stan in a hug. The blue eyed boy was stunned, and hesitantly wrapped his arms around the red head. "Oh my god, thank you so much Stan!" With a goofy grin they pulled away.

"No problem Kyle. You got the job?" He nodded frantically. "I'm glad," the smile was soft and tame in comparison to Kyle's full on grin.

"This is perfect! I start tomorrow, and I can help Kenny pay for food and stuff! I won't be a mooch!" Kyle did a little victory dance. "So, shopping now?"

"Yeah!"

* * *

Kyle, one bag filled with things from Hot Topic, a new book from Borders, and his left overs from lunch, fumbled with his keys. Stan watched, amused from just before the doorstep. As the door clicked, they faced each other again. "Stan,"

"I had fun today Kyle," the red head nodded, smiling almost sadly at his best friend. Stan held out his hand. "You know my number, if you want to hang out again,"

Kyle stared at the hand, and set down his bag and his keys. In the time it took Stan to blink, the Jew was latched onto him in a hug. "K-Kye–?"

"I had fun today, too, Stan. Thank you." Kyle pulled back with a sheepish smile. "I I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?"

"Yeah. Good night."

"Night."

Stan stayed, frozen and awkward until the door locked behind Kyle. Slowly he backed away, and began walking towards his own house.

Once safe inside his room, ignoring his parent's curiosity about his whereabouts, he did his own little victory dance.


	14. With No One to Catch Me

**With No One to Catch Me**

"See ya, Kenny!" Kyle bid good bye; in his simple black tee shirt and green skinny jeans as his work uniform he locked the door behind him. The blonde hadn't even gotten a response in before the red head was off, to the strip mall. Kenny wasn't a fool, he knew who worked at the factory, and he knew why Kyle was suddenly in a much better mood.

Stan; it was all Stan.

And while Kenny wasn't thrilled with the situation –he still wasn't fond of the git– he liked seeing Kyle happy. And if Stan could do that, he would put up with it.

* * *

Kyle slipped behind the counter and grabbed his apron. Tying it around his neck and waist he waved at Francine who was helping Clyde in the back. It was Stan's day off, but they already had plans to hang out later anyways. After washing his hands and putting on the signature Cheesecake Factory hat, he slipped up to the cash register.

While he made sure all the money was in order, a shadow loomed over the counter. "Hello," he paused in his checking. "How may I help you–?"

"Kyle?" Green eyes widened. "Bubbula?" Mouth agape like a fish, the red head fell silent. "Oh, Kyle.."

"H-how may I help you?" He ignored his mother's stunned reaction in favor of staring intently at the register. "If there isn't anything you'd like, or still need time to decide please over to the side of the line and allow other customers to order.

Sheila, still shocked, did as told and let the few people lined up behind her go next. While she waited Gerald finally came up behind her and it didn't take him long to notice their son behind the counter.

Finally the line cleared, and reluctantly Kyle announced he was going on a quick break. With a grim frown he approached his parents.

"What do you want?"

"Kyle.."

"It's nice that you guys moved to North Park, I'm sure Ike was thrilled to leave all his friends behind." Sheila's eyes watered.

"A-actually... that's why we're here." Gerald spoke softly. Kyle glared and tilted his head. "Ike went missing two weeks ago,"

* * *

Francine was perfectly happy to lt Kyle off for the day while he talked with his parents.

"What you mean missing?"

"It was two weeks ago, he said that he.." Gerald's face just exuded guilt. So Sheila took over.

"He told us he was going to a dance with his boyfriend." Kyle's eyes widened but the smug feeling was too much and he allowed himself a rude smirk. "Prior to that, we didn't know he was dating a boy... It's obvious why he wouldn't tell us."

"What did you do?" The red head wasn't interested in letting his parents plead their case.

"I.. I said okay.." Sheila admitted. "I wasn't going to lose another son.." Kyle looked away, hurt. "But.."

"I yelled at him, alright? It's not natural!"

"Gerald, shush!" Kyle looked at his mom, with just the slightest amount of respect. "He did though. He yelled, and Ike yelled back. And that morning Ike was gone."

Kyle rubbed a handover his face. Sighing. "And you think he came here?"

"We thought... he might come to you.." Kyle shrugged.

"I haven't heard anything from him since you moved." Sheila sighed sadly. "But I will look for him."

"Oh, Kyle–!" The red head stood. His mother again was timid and confused.

"But if I find him, he's living with me." Kyle declared. He pushed in his chair. "I've got plans, but I will call you and let you know when I find him."

Hurriedly, he left his mother and father behind.

* * *

"Stan?"

"Kye?"

"Mind if I come over early?" Stan sat up and rubbed his eyes. Listening carefully, he realized his parents were out.

"Sure," he flipped the phone shut and set to work finding his clothes. Quickly he changed and spritzed on a bit of cologne just so he wouldn't stink. He had barely combed his hair when the doorbell rang and the door burst open. "Come on in," he retorted sarcastically.

"Hey dude.. where's the parents?"

"Date.. day.." Stan amended. Kyle made an 'ick' face. "So, what's up?"

"Ike went missing."

Stan dropped the hair brush, and he and Kyle were back on the streets in a matter of minutes. "How?" Stan asked, sending out a mass text to their friends.

"I guess he did what I did, and came out to them. Dad and him fought, and Ike left." Stan frowned. "They think he'd come to me, but I haven't heard from him."

"Do you think... he'd go to Filmore?" Stan supplied cautiously. Kyle nearly dropped his phone. Turning to face his friend he smiled.

"Of course! Stan you're a genius!"

Filmore opened the door, and immediately Kyle knew they had the right place. The brunette had a guilty, anxious look no his face and the red head was shocked he didn't notice sooner. "Please, let me see him."

"W-who do you mean, Kyle?"

"Fil, it's fine. I want to see him." Filmore jumped, but let Kyle and Stan into the house. Kyle didn't miss the glare Ike sent at Stan, but it was left behind in favor of a hug. Kyle hold his little brother to him, and smiled.

"Why did you leave?" Ike looked up sheepishly.

"I couldn't stand the hiding. Dad didn't say I had to, but there wasn't anyway I was going to be able to stay in the same house as him. So I ran." Ike backed away slowly. "I didn't want to bother you.. that, and I didn't know where you were. My phone died and I had to toss it sot hey wouldn't find me. So, I came to Filmore."

"I've been with Kenny." Ike nodded.'

"I learned that a few days ago.. I was getting ready to come see you soon."

"So... is Filmore your boyfriend?" The shorter brunette's face pinked. "Cute," Kyle teased. "Have you been enrolled back in school?"

"I don't need it. In North Park I jumped up grades. I'm pretty much a certified genius." Kyle rolled his eyes and muttered 'figures.' "So, what about you?"

"What about me?" The four of them slowly progressed into Filmore's living room.

"How are you doing?"

"Good.. really good." Kyle left it at that.

* * *

"I've got to call them and at least say I found you." Ike nodded. "But you can stay here.. I don't think they'll mind."

"Really?" Kyle nodded.

"Mom is super guilty. Dad, no so much, but he wants to know you're okay at least." Again they hugged and it lasted a few beats longer than usual, trying so hard to make up for lost time. "I'll see you again, soon, alright? Call me if you need anything."

"Right."

"Bye," they all exchanged good byes and as Stan and Kyle stepped outside they realized it was much later than they expected. The sun was setting over the town, and the purple hue that covered everything was relaxing yet exciting.

"Kyle, do you want me to walk you home?"

"Actually... I was wondering if you wanted to hang out a little longer?" Green eyes were bright with adrenaline. There was something about the night and summer air that just got Kyle going. Stan smirked –he had missed that light– and nodded. "Let's go... To the clearing!" Kyle suggested. Stan allowed himself to be pulled along.

They walked and talked for a long time before the red head the edge of a forest patch. Carefully, arm in arm, they trekked through the trees until they reached the large empty space. At the edge of a cliff that over looked another town, and a heavy mist.

Kyle stood barely a few inches from the ledge and held open his arms. "I missed this, Stan."

"I do too." Stan stood a good five feet from the ledge; Kyle looked back at him and stepped back ever slightly.

"I miss you." Stan nodded and greed again. "Would it make me a push over, if I said I wanted to–?"

"I don't know if you should. I don't want to hurt you again." Kyle smiled sadly.

"I don't want you to either." Kyle stepped just a little closer, especially as a cold wind ruffled them. "But.. I miss you, Stan. I miss what we used to have. As boyfriends, not as best friends.

"I'm still so hopelessly in love with you." Stan nodded, and two cold hands slipped into his. "It'll be four months next Sunday.."

"Since..?"

"Since we officially broke up." Stan frowned. He moved to pull away, but Kyle's grip held him close. "Don't leave. Don't leave me."

"Kyle, I can't. I can't bear to hurt you again."

"Then don't."

"I can't have you hate me,"

"Don't give me reason to." Kyle's face was steadily moving closer to Stan's.

"You're going to regret this."

"I won't."

Their lips met softly. The sun seemed to finally slip past the horizon and everything seemed blue. Sparks erupted behind their eyes, and tentatively tongues slipped out to meet each other again. A short battle for dominance was won by Stan; as he wrapped his arms around Kyle the kiss continued to deepen. Kyle clutched now at Stan's shirt while giving off desperate little sounds into his best friend's mouth.

Finally, the primal need for air caught up to them, and they broke apart. Kyle smiled and rubbed his cheek against Stan's.

"I love you Stan."

"I love you too, Kyle." And they stood, just holding each other.


	15. I Want To Fall So in Love

**I Want To Fall So in Love**

Needless to say, Kenny was frantic with worry. Kyle always came home: he had no where else to go. But even if he did, he would've called! The blonde paced around his living romp, Butters doing his best to calm him.

When the phone finally did ring, Kenny almost tore it off the wall rather than answer it.

"Kyle?"

"Hey Ken,"

"What the fuck, man! I thought you had been kidnapped! Or killed! Or–!" Kyle shushed him, almost laughing.

"Sorry.. my phone died, and I was busy having a scary movie marathon with Stan."

"Oh... how's he?" Kyle laughed again.

"Sleeping. We ended up passed out on the couch. His parents are gonna be home soon, so I was thinking of staying here for breakfast." Kenny checked the watch on his wrist.

"Dude, it's noon."

"Right... Ok.. I'll just call you when I'm on my way home."

"O..kay..."

"Bye Kenny!"

The blonde hung up and turned to his boyfriend.

"Kyle?" Kenny nodded. "At Stan's?" Another nod. "I'm happy for them."

"He just better not screw up."

* * *

Kyle hung up the phone and walked over to the couch. Carefully he leaned over Stan. Blue eyes fluttered open, and Stan smiled sleepily.

"Morning.. I miss waking up to your face," Kyle's face blushed brightly and he stood. "S-sorry, too soon?"

"No.. it's just been a while since I've heard those kinds of things." The red head circled around the couch and sat on Stan's feet. The taller teen sat up and reached for the Jew. Kyle leaned into his embrace. "So.. are we dating now?"

"It's up to you. I really.. would like to.. Despite how scared I am of you, and of this. But I'm willingly to give it a chance, if you are." Kyle looked up at Stan, and gently kissed him.

"I'd like that. A lot."

"So, want to go on a date?"

"Well, I was gonna wait to say hi to Sharon and Randy..." Stan rolled his eyes. "But I guess a date is okay too."

"Cool. You can use the regular bathroom, I'll use the one in their room." For a split second, Kyle thinks about how before he would've tried to make some dirty joke about them showering together. But he keeps his mouth shut, and nods. "You might want to borrow some of my clothes? Maybe Shelley left a pair of jeans behind."

Stan motions to Kyle's skinny girlish figure and Kyle glares. A playful laugh passes between them.

"I'll check, you get in the shower." The red head nodded and soon he was under the warm, relaxing spray.

Stan rummages through his sister's old room, and does in fact manage to find a pair of small purple skinny jeans.

Cautiously, he knocks on the door and walks in with his eyes closed. "Kyle? I'll leave the clothes on the counter."

"Thanks Stan!" Carefully he backs out of the bathroom, and ignoring his pounding heart he walks to his parent's bathroom.

An hour later finds them at Stark's Pond.

"Not exactly what I thought you meant when you said date." Stan laughed, and wrapped an arm around Kyle's shoulders. "Stan, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Did you ever.. when we dated before.. think of me sexually?" Stan's face blushed, bright red up to his ears, and he stammered for the right worse.

"Y-yeah.. I did.. a lot, actually." Kyle laughed. "I guess it'd be a stupid question to ask you the same?"

"Yes, very redundant." Stan's blush only deepened.

* * *

"Kyle...?" Randy's eyes widened. Sharon nearly dropped the plate in her hand. But she managed to toss it as her husband –though he did drop it– to hug the boy. "Oh Kyle!"

"H-hi, Sharon."

"What.. what's going on?" Randy asked slowly.

"W-Well, Kyle and I are dating again," Stan muttered. A little put of that his parents were home: he would've liked a little more alone time with the red head. Sharon gushed about them a little longer and Randy slapped Kyle on the back happily before the two teenage boys managed to get upstairs into Stan's room.

Once inside Kyle hugged Stan in a random display of affection. Stan returned the hug and dipped in to kiss him. Kyle returned it eagerly.

"Are you spending the night again?" It was Saturday, and Stan –or his parents– certainly wouldn't mind.

"I probably shouldn't."

"You could always actually call Kenny this night," Stan offered, fiddling with Kyle's hair.

"You missed me a lot, didn't you?" Stan nodded, and took a seat n his bed. He opened his mouth to speak, but Kyle sat in his lap; effectively stunning him. "I missed you too... I got so lonely sleeping in my own bed at Ken's."

"I slept on the floor for the first month."

"Really?"

"I couldn't sleep without you in it. But then I started to get back problems, and I kind of had to."

"Do you think sleeping in the same bed again would be counted as a relapse?" They laughed softly, each boy's breath rebounding against each other.

Slowly, Stan laid back.

"Not in the slightest." Kyle laughed and cuddled close. Kyle pulled out his phone and sent Kenny a messy message then tossed his phone onto the night side table.

For a while, undisturbed, they just laid there.

Then Kyle leaned over and started to kiss Stan's neck. Almost falling asleep, Stan jumped a little but leaned into the touch. Stan's lips found Kyle's and again the red head let Stan dominate his mouth. They rolled over and Stan's hands greedily trailed over his boyfriend/best friend's body. Kyle again gave him small noises of appreciation.

Stan suddenly sat up, his face pink and his breathing labored. "Kyle... we need to stop."

Ruffled and looking perfectly ravishable, Kyle cocked his head to one side. "Why?"

"Because.. I won't be able to just stop, if we get.. gong.." Stan mumbled, hiding his red face in his shaking hands. Kyle sat up, prying the hands away and placing them at his hips.

"And what if I don't want you to stop?" Stan's eyes widened.

"How can you.. forgive me.. so easily?" Kyle shrugged, kissing again at his neck.

"it's what you do when you love someone. Kenny won't be happy, but why should I care. I'm finally happy." Stan moved again, so that they were chest to chest and kissing again.

Kyle's shirt landed somewhere in he room, quickly followed by Stan's. The purple jeans slowly, inch by inch slid down creamy untouched thighs. Kyle's voice was breathless and quiet as Stan paid special attention to every detail of Kyle's body.

He left delicate love bite son his neck, and lavished attention to his nipples; nipping at his hips the boxers finally slid off and adrenaline pumped through their veins. Kyle sat up now, and undid Stan's ants quickly. He coaxed Stan into laying with him, and slowly he brought their erections together. Wrapping a small hand around them he stroked them together. Stan went rigid, but relaxed as a low moan slipped from his mouth. Kyle pushed into his own hand, and soon Stan took over in favor of Kyle humping needily against him.

Kyle wasn't so innocent, he knew at least what felt good. Stan groaned and stroked a little faster as his own orgasm came closer. The look on Kyle's face –wanton, pure and beautiful– was too much and he game with a primal growl in Kyle's ear.

However, the red head was left painfully hard. Breathless and anxious, he looked at Stan with pleading eyes. Stan smiled, and kissed Kyle before sliding down his boyfriend's body.

Kyle lurched as the lips wrapped around him. He knotted his fingers in Stan's hair and moaned short, fast, and loud. Minutes of obscene slurping noises and soft moans passed before Kyle too came;

Spent and seemingly boneless the two cuddled up, and were asleep within minutes.


End file.
